


Wings are Sensitive

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mates, Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895





	Wings are Sensitive

Wings are Sensitive

Balthazar x OC

Selene was just getting out of her nightly shower when she heard wings flapping. She had been dealing was angels, archangels, and everything in between so really she wasn’t scared. She poked her head out of the door between her bathroom and her bedroom. Low and behold, Balthazar was lying on her bed like he owned it as he did normally when he visited his favorite hunter. The only change was that he was squirming in an uncharacteristic fashion. This worried her a bit because she knew Balthazar didn’t do that unless something was wrong. She had quite the crush on the handsome angel and made sure to read his body language to the best of her ability. She pulled her fluffy towel around her tighter as she got his attention. “Balthazar? What are you doing here? You usually don’t visit me so late in the day.” She left the bathroom and went over to her mahogany dresser drawers. She didn’t particularly care that she was nearly naked in front of an angel, only in a towel that only covered her important bits. She wasn’t self-conscious about her body and could care less if Balthazar got an eyeful. She was a hunter and fought hard, worked out, and kept herself in peak physical condition. It was one of her tools to get information as it was. She knew she was attractive.

Balthazar grinned in her general direction at her state of undress. He enjoyed the view for certain. “I came to ask for some assistance darling.” He watched Selene as she slipped into her night clothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top. “I need my wings to be groomed and it’s impossible to do it without someone’s help. “ He stood up from her comfortable bed and hugged Selene from behind. “You are the only one I can trust enough to even ask.” He had been in hiding since Castiel had stabbed him. Selene had stumbled upon him on her way home from work and helped him heal and gave him shelter. 

She turned and smiled sweetly at the bright eyed angel. “Well, if you want me to help you then you need to take off your shirt and jacket so you can show your wings won’t you?” She gave a soft chuckle and rested her hand on his that was in the process of making its way to the lapel of his blazer. “You looked so uncomfortable in my bed and squirmed; how could I say no to you?” She smiled kindly and pulled away from him to perch on the bed. She figured it had to be bad if he was coming to her for help.

He looked relieved at her words. “Thank you, love.” He began to remove his jacket. “I will talk you through how to do it.” He was shirtless now and got onto the bed. He kissed her nose sweetly. “Close your eyes please.” Once she did so, he brought them to the perceivable plane. They were a mess for certain. “You can open them now Selene.” He was hoping she wouldn’t dislike how they looked too badly. The angel felt a bit self-conscious. He looked at her face with a bit of tension showing. 

She opened her eyes and gasped. “They are beautiful.” She gently reached out to touch a feather. She saw his smile ease from tense to relax slightly. “Sit in front of me with your back to me so I can reach please. I will get the front in a bit.” His wings were like that of a falcon in color. They were extraordinarily frazzled though they still shined in the low light of the bedroom. 

Selene was kneeling behind Balthazar now as she got to work. She gently was putting feathers back in place and letting the loose ones fall to the bed spread. She wasn’t able to see that Balthazar was holding in his moans. “You are doing quite well for your first time grooming wings love.” He tried to keep the breathy quality out of his voice. She didn’t know that this was usually reserved for lovers between angels. She had no clue what this meant for him. He wanted Selene to be his.

She chuckled. “I had a parakeet once and I know how feathers work Balth.” She was enjoying being this close to him. Once she got to the base of the left wings she saw a gland at the joint of where the wing entered Balthazar’s back. “What is this?” She gently touched it. 

There was no mistaking the intake of breath. “That is an oil gland. I need you to spread the oil onto the feathers to protect them.” He felt her playing with it to get the oil out and shivered. He could tell she was wondering if it hurt. “You aren’t hurting me, it’s just- ah- they are sensitive and it feels very, very good.” He let out a moan as she toyed more with it to coat her hands in the oil. Some part of his mind was very pleased that she would smell like him for at least a couple of days.

“Well, now I know how to drive you crazy don’t I Balth?” She began coating the feathers gently. After some time she finished the back of both of the wings. “I need to get the front now Balthazar.” Selene yelped as she was hauled into the angel’s lap. There was no mistaking what was pressed against her. She could smell the wing oil, a mix between a crisp winter morning and vanilla, and Balthazar’s cologne. Her face was quite red now as Balthazar’s erection was pressed hot and heavy against her leg.

Balthazar was nipping at her neck teasingly now. “Go ahead and finish that. Don’t mind me.” He sucked on her collar bone. “I will be having you afterwards if you’ll have me.” He felt her adjusting his feathers and coating them. He had a new kink now: Selene covered in his scent and writhing under him. He had been grinding up against Selene once she finally finished. He was surprised he was able to let her finish. She was covered up to the forearm in wing oil. He wondered briefly if she would want to be his in a more permanent manner. 

She gasped. “Fuck, Balthazar. Fuck me. I want you.” She bit his neck and ear lobe teasingly. She found her lips pressed against his as she was pinned under a highly aroused angel. Selene let out a quiet gasp as his lips attacked her neck and partly exposed chest. She bit her lip to try and hold the moan back.

“Mine.” His voice had lowered and she shivered at his touch as he trailed his hands up her stomach lifting the shirt as he went. “Don’t hold back those lovely noises on me now love. I want to hear every single one of them.” He grinded against her clothes core as he gripped her hips. “Every time I see you I always wish for you to be pinned under me, moaning my name.” Balthazar let loose a feral growl. “I always imagined just how you would feel wrapped around my cock.” His wings flared out possessively as his eyes flashed that angel blue. 

Selene whimpered as she felt herself swamp her panties in arousal. She moaned softly. “Want you. Please don’t tease.” She pressed closer pressing up against the half-naked angel in her bed. She nipped his neck harshly causing him to hiss in pleasure. 

Balthazar groaned low in his throat. “Believe me darling, I won’t be done with you until the wee hours of the morning. Then I will start all over again.” She felt him snake a hand down to rub at her clothes entrance. His hand had gotten into her shorts and he let out a guttural sound. “You are so wet for me you’ve already destroyed your panties.” His fingers pushed the shorts down Selene’s legs. 

Selene let out a small cry. “Fuck, it’s what you do to me. Every time I look at you, fuck, want you. Balthazar, please. I need you.” His fingers pushed the drenched underwear aside and brushed against her slit. Goose bumps rose on her skin as his touch sparked her arousal up higher. 

His little smirk was telling of how much teasing Selene would have to endure before she got what she wanted. Balthazar thrust one of his long fingers inside of her. “I know you’ve thought of me like this before. Tell me one of your fantasies.” His kisses went down to her suddenly unclothed chest. Her nipple disappeared into his mouth. 

She cried out and squirmed wanting to straddle him and take control, but he was strong. “Fuck, though of riding you hard. I want to cum so hard around you I can’t walk the next couple of days. I have dreamed of you pinning me and fucking me ruthlessly on the bed, on the wall, in the shower- AHN!” His fingers pressed against her g spot and the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. “I want you any way I can have you.” Selene moaned louder as she felt the grace coming off his hand and pressing so that her cervix was closed so they wouldn’t conceive a Nephilim. “Fuck, wanna feel you. I am on the pill so you know, you don’t need a condom.” 

He chuckled softly. “It’s merely a precaution my dear.” He was sure she was more than ready for him but wanted to tease her more. “You will have me now and as many times as you’ll let me have you.” His voice had a thicker accent because of how aroused he was. His pants disappeared and suddenly his tip was pressed against her. “Are you ready for me to fuck you my dear?” He was biting her neck and felt her hands go to his oil glands. She was getting covered in it as it splashed onto her chest and neck. 

She gave a high keen. “Please, fuck me. I’ve wanted you for so long; I only want to be yours.” She felt him growl low in his throat and moaned out as he began to slide home. Her legs where spread wide for him and she felt every inch of him inside of her. “Fuck, you’re huge.” She could feel his balls resting against her ass. What he wasn’t aware of was that she had read up on angel mating rituals. She knew wings grooming was usually for lovers and also a part of how angels chose their mates. All she needed to do was swallow some of that wing oil and join his grace with her soul and she would be his. 

Balthazar was waiting for her to get adjusted to being spread open by him. “Are you ready for me my love?” He could feel that her soul was reaching for him. “You know about mating rituals?” He pressed his pelvis against her clit. “If you want me to make you mine all you have to do is say it love.” He knew he would lose control and fuck her harder than already was going to should she say she wanted it. Her soul tried to reach harder. He leaned closer and bit her ear lobe. “If you want me to mate you say it.”

She moaned and quivered around him. “Fuck yes. Mate me! I want you to mate me.” She felt him pull back before thrusting in, fucking her hard. She felt her face get splattered with wing oil and some got into her mouth. It was fruity and heavenly to taste. Balthazar moaned at the site of her covered in his oils. His grace reached out and he knew when it made contact with her soul. She arched up and keened as he pistoned in and out of her wet entrance. The grace melding with her soul was like getting a shot of pure pleasure.   
She cried out as he tugged on her hair to drip more wing oil into her mouth. He groaned. “You look so good covered in my oils. You smell so good combined with me. Fuck. Mine!” He bent her leg back to give himself more access to her. Her whimpers of pleasure were music to Balthazar’s ears. 

Selene moaned as more of the oil got into her mouth. She felt herself careening towards orgasm. “Fuck! I’m close. Balthazar fuck please, I want to cum.” She gasped out as he fucked her harder. His wings were beautiful spread out behind him. “Wanna cum for you!” She cried out as she came hard. Her clenching walls around Balthazar’s member cause his orgasm to come to a head. He cried out as he slammed home one last time and filled her. He slumped over and kissed her neck tenderly. 

His cock softened within her as he pulled out. She shivered and pulled him close. She kissed him sweetly as he pulled the covers up and cleaned them off. She stilled like him and he smiled. Selene murmured softly and Balthazar relaxed. “You’re mine and no one can take you away from me now my love.” He kissed her tenderly. “Get some sleep my dear.”   
Selene smiled. “Ok. Will you be there when I wake up Balthazar?”

He chuckled. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of leaving your bed tonight my love. I intend to stay here. Anywhere you are is my home.”


End file.
